parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
TrainBoy43's ENGINES Parody Casts.
Here are some of TrainBoy43's remastered ENGINES parodies, based on his Thomas/TUGS Parody Casts. Cast *Thomas as Ten Cents (Both the main heroes) *Gordon as Big Mac (Both strong and father figures to Thomas and Ten Cents) *Toby as O.J. (Both old and wise) *James as Top Hat (Both vain) *Henry as Warrior (Both wise and clumsy) *Edward as Hercules (Thomas and Edward are good friends, just like Ten Cents and Hercules) *Billy as Billy Shoepeck (Both share the same name) *Devious Diesel as Zorran (Both the main villains) *Percy as Sunshine (Thomas and Percy are best friends, just like Ten Cents and Sunshine) *Bill as Zip *Ben as Zug *Donald as Frank *Douglas as Eddie *Whiff as Lord Stinker (Both smelly) *Pete (from The Little Engine That Could "1991 film") as The Goods Engine *Casey Junior (from Dumbo, The Reluctant Dragon, and Casey Jr. and Friends) as Puffa *Harvey as Little Ditcher *Spencer as Bluenose (Spencer is a real villain in Hero Of The Rails) *Emily as Lillie Lightship (Both the main females and crush on Thomas and Ten Cents) *Hector as Izzy Gomez *Popeye (from Popeye) as Sea Rouge *Pappy (from Popeye) as Sea Rouge's Uncle *BoCo as Fire Chief *Oliver as Boomer (Both were found) *Casey Jones (from The Brave Engineer) as Captain Star *Duck as Grampus (Both are western) *Johnny (from The Brave Engineer, Four Fabulous Characters, Good Morning, Mickey!, Sing Me A Story with Belle, and American Legends) as Scuttlebutt Pete *Troublesome Trucks as The Shrimpers *Ghost Engines as The Ghost Fleet *Chinese Dragon as The Ghostly Galleon *Smudger as Burke *Duncan as Blair *Splatter and Dodge as Zebedee and Zak *Arry and Bert as The Pirates *Diesel 10 as Johnny Cuba *Singing Puppet Man (from Teletubbies) as Captain Zero *Tillie (from The Little Engine That Could "1991 film") as Sally Seaplane *Shaggy Rogers (from Scooby Doo) as Coast Guard *Scooby Doo (from Scooby Doo) as Coast Guard's Messenger *Wallace (from Wallace and Gromit) as The Quarry Master *Tracy (from The Little Engine That Could "2011 film") as Pearl *Farnsworth (from The Little Engine That Could "1991 film") as Mighty Moe *Jebidiah (from The Little Engine That Could "1991 film") as Old Rusty *Cranky as Big Mickey (Both are large and biggest cranes) *Mavis as The Duchess *Lady as Princess Alice *Molly as SS Vienna Parody Casts *ENGINES Parody 1: The engines are working hard. *ENGINES Parody 2: Billy and Devious Diesel talk. *ENGINES Parody 3: James, Whiff, and Douglas save Pete. *ENGINES Parody 4: Casey Jr warns Toby, Henry, and Harvey. *ENGINES Parody 5: Ghosts! *ENGINES Parody 6: Percy *ENGINES Parody 7: Henry *ENGINES Parody 8: Casey Jones and the Engines meet at dawn. *ENGINES Parody 9: Thomas gets introduced. *ENGINES Parody 10: Thomas and Edward meet up. *ENGINES Parody 11: Steam Engines and Diesel Engines *ENGINES Parody 12: Casey Jr warns Thomas. *ENGINES Parody 13: Thomas meets up with Emily and Edward. *ENGINES Parody 14: Gordon sends Thomas off. *ENGINES Parody 15: Percy is found! *ENGINES Parody 16: Devious Diesel teases Hector *ENGINES Parody 17: Casey Jones is not pleased with Thomas. *ENGINES Parody 18: Diesel 10 Sneaks In *ENGINES Parody 19: The engines save lady from terrible wind *ENGINES Parody 20: Arry and Bert forces Popeye to bring more trucks, otherwise they'll kill Pappy Category:TrainBoy43